


剑影寻芳番外之胖雨号列车

by snenes



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snenes/pseuds/snenes





	剑影寻芳番外之胖雨号列车

极度饥饿想吃肉，现自割腿肉一篇……烽火那篇我本来想用来练车技的，结果陷在如何走剧情里出不来了……好失败，那就先跑辆胖雨车吧(ಡωಡ)   
古风ABO背景，女装PLAY预警！产乳预警！预警！预警！预警！雷的人千万别往下拉！不要艾特推文号！

 

樊振东进房门的时候，周雨正倚躺在床上，他们家老三正牟着劲儿往周雨怀里钻，嘟着嘴乱扒，试图找到他最喜欢的乳汁。  
“嗷呜”一声，被亲生父亲揪着后脖领子拽起来的樊胜阳变成了豹形，胖嘟嘟的小雪豹四只爪子在空中乱扒，蓝宝石般的大眼睛眨呀眨的好不可怜。  
“你干什么呢？没看见阳儿饿了吗？”周雨有些不自在地拢了拢被儿子抓得散乱开的衣衫。  
“饿什么饿，他刚刚吃了两大碗牛乳糕，再吃就肥得走不动路了。”樊振东怒视着装可怜的儿子。  
小雪豹心虚地拒绝和樊将军对视。  
樊振东把儿子往地上一放，小胖豹识趣儿地撒开蹄子窜出了房门。  
“你也追出去看看，他那么小，外面人多脚杂的，踩到他了怎么办？”周雨一边说，一边掩了掩有些濡湿的胸口。  
可樊振东笑眯眯地坐到床边，道：“无妨，他不咬人就行了，哪有人不长眼去踩他。”  
周雨一双黑玉似的眼珠子斜瞥向樊振东，道：“大清早的，你不是要忙过寿的事儿吗？”  
“皓哥都安排好了，哪里用得着我多事？”樊振东俯下身子，一只手握着周雨细瘦的胳膊，闻着他身上淡淡的乳香，心旌摇曳，“我来找你兑现承诺呢。”  
“什、什么承诺？”周雨眼神儿乱飘。  
“你上次打赌输了，要怎么着来着？”  
“咳，我去找了找，都没有我能穿的……”周雨还试图逃避，结果樊振东不知从哪儿摸出来一件女子的红衣，还配了一件丽色更艳的抹胸。  
周雨闭嘴了。内心却仍在抗拒。  
“这一件绝对合适的。”樊振东笑脸盈盈，一双可爱的大小眼此刻在周雨眼里分外邪恶，“雨哥，只穿给我一个人看嘛。”  
樊振东一双手不老实地摸过有些轻薄的衣衫，覆在周雨细如凝脂的雪肤上轻触。  
自从他们家老三出生，两个人分房而居了许久，身子亦是久旱。此刻周雨双颊绯红，也有些情动，清冽的冷香散出，他脑子一热便点了点头。  
樊振东狂喜地亲了亲周雨发红的眼尾，正要自己上手帮周雨换，却被他一把推了出去。樊振东也不勉强，心说等一会儿亲手帮他脱下也是别有一番情趣滋味。  
周雨窸窸窣窣地换了许久，奈何那女子服饰却是无比繁复，他急得满头大汗也总是穿不好，最后泄气地向背着身的樊振东道：“你找的什么鬼衣服，我是穿不好了！”  
樊振东一回头，只见周雨急得额头一层薄汗，原本白玉般的脸颊透出诱人的绯色，艳红色的衣裙凌乱地披在身上，露出欺霜赛雪的精致锁骨，右臂只撸下一层薄纱，一段细幼臂膀白生生的，在红纱笼罩下更是诱人至极。  
“无事，穿不好就别耽误工夫了，我这就帮雨哥更衣。”樊振东一把将人抱起，说话间两人便倒在大床上滚作了一团。  
周雨的一双剪水双瞳似乎永远都是含情脉脉的模样，温良如幼鹿，明亮如星辰，偏他又生得明媚绝丽，眼尾处一颗细小的痣平添一抹妖艳。  
灵巧的舌尖轻轻吻上盈着水光的大眼睛，在小痣处轻舔，樊振东一双手不老实地穿过繁复的衣裙，在触感极好的肌肤上一阵抚摸，悄没声儿地拉扯起周雨草草系起的衣带。  
酒香和冷香愈来愈浓，二人久未同房，情动得厉害，周雨隐隐觉得身下小穴开始流水儿流得多了，濡湿了衣裙，便丝毫没有忸怩，任由樊振东施为。  
那双手扯开了裙带，扯下了下身的亵裤，艳红的裙摆上翻，露出一双白得耀眼的修长玉腿。一指直直捅入了有些紧致湿热的小穴儿，交媾般地轻戳起来，动作间带出些许蜜液。  
“我就知道你也想了，怎的流了这么多水还那么紧。”樊振东调笑似地在周雨耳边轻语，手上动作不停，下身还不老实地蹭着紧实细滑的长腿，颇有兴味。  
周雨不满地抬起双臂勾起樊振东的脖颈，媚眼如丝，带着情欲的每个音儿都勾得人心颤：“你许久没进去过了，自然是紧的。还不是得你帮我松一松？”  
一句话激得樊振东胯下热胀得更是厉害，他胡乱扒下衣裤，欲龙头上还吐着黏液，甫一露出便向散着香气的蜜液深处探去。  
龟头顶着又湿又软的小穴口戳刺着，周雨嘤哼了两声，似是觉出了危险，带着鼻音儿又说了句：“你急什么，隔了这许久，我怕疼……”  
结果他话没说完，下边的肉棒便借着湿滑的蜜液入了洞，凶蛮地顶得一下比一下深，花心深处的蜜水失禁似地往外流，带出令人面红耳赤噗噗的水声。  
周雨被刺激得全身都绷了起来，赤裸着的玉腿透出了粉红，上身弓起轻颤，受不了似地摇着身子。可樊振东一双手紧紧箍着雪白双臀，蛮干似地只管冲刺，交合处粘腻腻地湿了一片，他犹嫌不够，托着雪臀离了榻，肏弄得更加起劲儿。  
这一阵顶弄，周雨花径处爽得失了知觉，不知足地紧裹着性器，胸前两粒茱萸更是粗硬得像石子似的，与丝绸抹胸相互摩擦着，火辣辣地发疼。  
“我、我胸口涨得很，你帮帮我……”周雨疼得实在受不了了，连连讨饶。方才他就觉得不舒服了，刚想让阳儿帮他吸一吸，结果被樊振东搅了局。  
周雨雪玉一样的身子又软又香，蜜水直流，旱了许久的樊振东正一下一下肏得尽兴，听到周雨讨饶地喊胸口涨，更是兴奋，他把小豹崽子赶出去果然明智。  
樊振东手一扒，染着丝丝奶香的艳色抹胸被丢在地，绣着华丽牡丹的绸面上还有两处洇湿了的暗色水痕，旖靡香艳。  
周雨胸前两个雪团涨得厉害，摇晃晃如豆蔻少女的娇嫩胸脯，艳红的茱萸因为他们家老三这些时日辛勤的吮吸而胀大了许多，方才被丝质的抹胸一蹭，疼得要裂开来似的。  
听着周雨皱着眉头喊痛，樊振东撑起身子去看他，只见一双雾蒙蒙似的眸子含着泪，不知是痛的还是爽的，恍如盈盈秋水。凌乱的红衣已是遮掩不住什么了，周雨羊脂玉一般的胸脯上雪丘挺立，朱红色的两颗茱萸上滚动着着点点白色乳汁，散发出奶香缕缕。  
这对樊振东来说就是绝世美景！  
他虔诚地俯下头去，舌尖轻挑，叼住了左边的一只茱萸，滋滋地吸吮起来。  
周雨含着泪花，感受到胸前饱胀之处被吸吮出了乳汁，脑中一空，先是身上爽快了些，后又看樊振东埋头在自己胸前吸吮乳汁，身下还不知羞欢欣鼓舞地裹着他粗壮的那物儿，只觉得又羞又爽，抬手无力地拨弄了下他家樊小将军的头，喘着气儿颤声说：“够、够了……”  
樊振东终于抬起头，带着奶香气息的唇吻了吻周雨汗湿的鬓角，嬉笑道：“哪里够？另一边还没帮你呢！”言罢，又埋首在另一边小笼包似的乳首上，卖力侍弄起来，下身动作犹是不停，激得花径蜜液横流，摆弄得周雨咿咿呀呀地哼叫起来。  
待到周雨两边胸脯都恢复平坦，樊振东才意犹未尽地收了嘴。唇边带着白色乳汁去亲吻周雨红艳艳的唇，舌头大力搅弄，滋滋有声中带了淡淡奶香。  
吻毕，唇分，周雨昏胀胀的脑子才有了几分清明，掐着樊振东的肩头埋怨道：“你刚才是不是故意的？我就说儿子吃奶你生什么气嘛，原来你是早有预谋！”  
樊振东一笑，下身加力，直直捣进花径最深处，只听得嘤咛一声，掌下周雨腰身又是一软，绵绵似软玉，也听不到抱怨声了。  
“阳儿早该断奶了，老是不懂事和他老子抢你的奶吃，我立一回威又怎么了？”  
说着话，樊振东加了力一阵肏弄，周雨有些受不了，自己泄了身，嗯嗯啊啊地讨饶。香汗淋漓，一阵翻云覆雨之后，略烫的浓精才深深射入了花径深处，激得湿滑的甬道一阵痉挛。  
两人在余韵中静默了片刻，周雨越想越不对劲儿。  
“说！你这是不是早有预谋！”周雨直接上手掐脖子。  
“闺房之乐怎么能叫早有预谋呢？”已经三个娃的樊小胖依然在委屈巴巴地试图卖萌，“雨哥～自从阳儿出生已经过去多久了？你不想吗？我可想啦！”一边说，一边又摸上了周雨柳枝般的细腰。  
“樊振东！我才不……唔……”  
又是一阵被翻红浪，一室生香。


End file.
